If I Win
by runicmagitek
Summary: Freya runs into Amarant after so many years, after thinking he had forgotten her, too. She had never been so wrong. Post-canon Vday prompt Amarant/Freya


Despite the impromptu festivities being held in the castle - Zidane's sudden appearance had something to do with that - Freya snuck out after the show. She would speak with Zidane another time, but for now the two love birds deserved time together. Just as Freya deserved a stiff drink to drown whatever fragmented memories of love she had swirling in her mind. Perhaps then, she could finally forget just as Fratley had.

Though she hadn't expected to find him there, leaning against the wall right outside with arms folded and head tilted back. Not a care in the world fluttered by Amarant. So typical of him. _Glad to see you haven't changed a damn bit_ , Freya kept to herself.

He sat by her during the performance, but that bounty hunter girl was on his left. And like always, Lani never ceased her haughty chatter. It was enough to silence Freya. What the hell could she do to earn _his_ attention when a lovely lady nearly dangled off of his arm?

And she intended on running past him, like she never saw him, but Amarant noticed her.

"Hey."

Freya froze, tail twitching about as she eyed him back. "Hey."

"Not sticking around?"

She shrugged. "Show's over, so what's the point?"

Not once did he mention Zidane or Garnet and whatever celebratory event they had going on. Now that Freya thought of it, she didn't spot Lani in the near vicinity either.

"Where you headed?"

The words rolling off his tongue were done so with curiosity. Again her tail twitched about.

"Probably to whatever tavern that knows how to make a good drink."

Without missing a beat, he asked, "Care if I joined you?"

She didn't say no, but she also didn't say yes. Freya instead smiled, chuckled to herself, and walked on by with her head high, as if to say he could follow only if he dared. A moment later, she confirmed her suspicions with a brief glance over her shoulder. Of course he followed.

And he sat next to her at the counter of the tavern and offered to buy her a drink.

"You don't need to do that," she sighed out. "I can pay for myself."

"I wanted to."

But the alcohol was enough to settle down whatever nerves either of them felt. Freya would have been lying if she said she was calm right then. Soon their lips loosened and spoke of the gap that was left since the last they saw each other. Since any of them saw each other. Amarant had his various jobs to live off of while Freya looked forward to the next Festival of the Hunt.

"Maybe I should partake," Amarant mused over his third drink.

"You? Partake in the Festival?" Freya stifled a laugh. "It's not as easy as some of the tasks you've signed up for."

"And you would know?"

"I've been winner the past few years, so yes. I would."

"Bet you won't win this year."

She raised an eyebrow, only to blush when she spotted him smirking. "I bet I _will_."

"Not if I'm partaking." He leaned in closer to Freya, his voice for her ears only. "How about we bet on it?"

"With what? Money?"

"That's no fun."

A frustrated sigh left Freya. "Then what?"

"What would you want if you beat me in the Festival?"

Her fuzzy mind, thanks to the alcohol, didn't dwell hard on the question. "I dunno… another drink?"

Amarant smirked and nodded. "And if I win? I want to see you in a dress."

She nearly spat out her liqueur over that. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"I am _not_ doing that!"

"Then don't lose. Easy enough."

Now Freya leaned in closer. Amarant didn't flinch. "I take it back; if _I_ win, I want to see _you_ in a dress."

He laughed. Full on bursted out in amusement. "You can't take it back."

"Already did."

"Then I'll change mine; if I win, I want a kiss."

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the constant tension they always had. Maybe it was the notion she was lonely and wished for something more in life. Something that would make people remember her. Whatever it was, Freya couldn't cease the furious blaze of blush that consumed her face.

But she could blame the alcohol on what happened after. "You don't have to bet on that."

"No?"

"Nope." And she showed him she wasn't afraid to prove it right then. 

* * *

_This was a Vday prompt for kashuan on tumblr_


End file.
